Not perfect
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Rose sempre fora perfeita, incrível e invejável em sua mente"


Título:Not perfect  
Autora:Nayla  
Categoria:MS - Journey's End  
Classificação:PG-13 pelos comentários inapropriados do nosso querido capitão Jack Harkness  
Advertências:nenhuma  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa? SIM  
Resumo:"Rose sempre fora perfeita, incrível e invejável em sua mente"  
N/A:Dedico essa fic pra tia márcia que adora a martha tanto quando eu! *-* Tia, obrigado por ter palpitado nessa fic e me dado forças para terminá-la! finalmente postei, olha só  
E btw, eu sempre SEMPRE quis escrever uma martha/rose friendship (e quem sabe um dia eu não passe para femmeslash? auhsuahushaushua seria divertido!)

**xxx**

- Oi. – Rose acena para você, finalmente largando o controle da Tardis. – Eu sou Rose Tyler. – Ela lhe sorri de longe e começa a se encaminhar para onde você se encontra, não sem antes bater de leve nas costas de Mickey para pedir licença. Você apenas observa a cena, arriscando um sorriso de volta na direção dela, meio sem saber como reagir. Ela é exatamente como você imaginava. _Loira, jovem, perfeita._

Você estende a mão para cumprimentá-la, ela lhe dá um abraço.

- Muitos dos meus sonhos mais selvagens começam assim. – Antes que você pudesse pensar em abraçá-la de volta, Jack se aproxima, abraçando vocês duas e a risada vêm fácil. – Se importam se eu entrar na brincadeira?

- Não, vá embora, Jack! – Você responde, um sorriso enorme traindo a seriedade de suas palavras, e é o bastante para fazer o capitão desafiá-las com seu olhar cheio de segundas intenções, o que já lhe era característico:

- Nós podemos convidar o doctor se vocês quiserem.

Você pensa em chutá-lo pelo comentário. Rose, de fato, chuta a canela do moreno, que emite um som de dor completamente exagerado. A loira responde instantaneamente, segurando-lhe os braços, preocupada:

- Desculpe, desculpe, eu não quis te chutar tão forte assim! - _Loira, jovem, perfeita e ingênua._

- Não, não. – Você puxa os braços dela para trás, fazendo-a soltá-lo. – Ele é imortal. Tenho certeza que ele aguenta chutes mais fortes. E em outros lugares. – Você só tem que ameaçar um chute para ele levantar as mãos em desistência.

- Mensagem recebida! - Jack dá um passo para trás, distanciando-se de vocês. – Mas, sabe, se vocês mudarem de ideia, senhoritas... – Ele bate uma continência.

Rose endireita as coisas no mesmo minuto, imitando o gesto de forma brincalhona e exagerada e você acaba rindo de ambos.

– Bom... Eu sou Martha Jones. – Você dá de ombros para ela, retomando as apresentações.

- Você foi incrível lá! Com a chave... – Rose se vira para lhe encarar, procurando passar nos gestos o que ela aparentemente não conseguia descrever em palavras.

- Bem, falhou. E eu fico feliz que tenha falhado. – Você fecha os olhos, por um minuto deixando-se divagar , imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido, o que você estava prestes a fazer e principalmente, se você teria conseguido.

- Eu também. – A voz de Rose lhe traz de volta para a realidade. – Mas mesmo assim, só a ameaça foi... Demais! E o fato de terem lhe confiado algo assim tão importante e decisivo e... – Ela se cala por um minuto, seu olhar recaindo sobre os próprios sapatos, e você não acredita.

Não dá para acreditar porque parece que _Rose Tyler_está com ciúmes de você.

Você abre a boca para retrucar, mas torna a fechá-la no momento seguinte porque isso não faz sentido. Rose sempre fora perfeita, incrível e invejável em sua mente –_Ela tinha que ser porque senão qual outro motivo haveria para o doctor amá-la tanto?_– que você nunca pensou que ela poderia ser tão... Humana. E normal. E legal. A perfeita Rose Tyler não é perfeita e somente agora você consegue entender um pouco dos sentimentos de admiração do doctor por ela, você começa a compartilhá-los.

- Bom... – Você tenta, depois um minuto de silêncio que fora estranhamente confortável. – Não é um grande feito perto de alguém que cruzou dimensões.

- Oh, não, não... não foi nada tão... E eu nem sei como aconteceu, de verdade. – Ela ri, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo, visivelmente sem graça. - Só que... Eu tinha que voltar, eu tinha que. Desistir não era uma opção. – Loira, jovem, ingênua e teimosa. – Eu não tinha outra opção se não voltar para ele.

- E você voltou. – Você se pega sorrindo para ela. – Você sabe, eu ouvi muito a seu respeito.

- Bem ou mal? – Rose ri e vira o rosto, procurando o doctor com o olhar. Seu sorriso fica ainda maior quando o encontra. – Espero que tenha falado coisas boas sobre mim! – Ela diz, um pouco mais alto, para provocá-lo. A distância entre eles é razoável e você sabe que ele não conseguiu ouvi-la. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo sem escutar o que ela disse, ele sorri de volta para ela, o sorriso tomando-lhe o rosto de orelha a orelha.

Eles parecem felizes. E isso lhe deixa feliz.

- Só coisas boas. As melhores. – Você responde, um sorriso incontrolável tomando-lhe as próprias feições.


End file.
